


What Would I Do Without You

by RoEstel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: STB的事后，关于自我形成的链接、状况之外的人类和似乎有些不合逻辑的瓦肯人。17妖都夏季sp无料旧文搬运
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	What Would I Do Without You

James T Kirk又一次拯救了宇宙。

对于Enterprise的船员们来说，这都不是什么大新闻了。而他们的舰长如今在应付媒体这方面也得心应手得多，不会像三年前那样被记者们逼问到墙角。

不过此时让伟大的舰长James T Kirk烦恼的，不是接踵而来的采访和发言，甚至不是绕不开的报告。

是……他的大副最近有点奇怪。

事实上，自从舰员们为他筹备的贴心无比的生日聚会之后，他似乎就没见过Spock了。

开玩笑，Enterprise的舰长和大副竟然会足足有三天时间不见面？如果是四年前，确切地说，Narada号事件之前，这一点都不奇怪——但那段时间可一点都不长。

但是如今？

这样只有一个可能，Spock在躲着他。

Jim烦恼地揉了揉自己的一头七翘八翘的金发，莫名地感到焦虑，还有一丝莫名其妙的……害怕和羞愧？他为什么会害怕，或者羞愧？

这种时候当然要……

“我可不是你的心理医生，Jim！”

McCoy经典地皱起眉头看着又跑来自己办公室嚷嚷着自己“心情混乱”的舰长：“你是不是又喝了奇怪的酒？我跟你说过多少次少喝克林贡血酒！那玩意里面大都带着奇奇怪怪的外星病毒。”

Jim的双目以肉眼可见的速度被点亮，他开始扒在医师办公桌边上的柜子上翻翻找找，嘟哝着“你提醒了我Bones”。

McCoy一把拉住自家不省心的好友那鬼鬼祟祟的爪子：“现在是上午十点，Jim！让你的魔爪离我的威士忌远一点！然后跟我说清楚点你到底怎么了？”

“Spock躲着我！”Jim在座椅上往后一仰，一副打算赖在这里到地久天荒的架势，“我的大副在躲着我！Bones，Bones，Bones，告诉我为什么～”

“我他妈的不是魔镜，Jim！”McCoy努力忍住额角的青筋抽动，“你为什么不自己去问他，你作为舰长又不是没有全体成员在约克城的宿舍分配。不过，他跟Uhura分手了，也许正处于情绪低迷期——如果那些绿血妖怪有情绪的话。”

Jim“咚”地一声把椅子突然砸回地面，眼睛瞪得老大：“Spock与Uhura分手了？！”

McCoy嘴角抽搐地看了一眼医疗港的地板：“作为舰长你是否应该对起码舰桥上的船员的感情波动有恰当的了解？我都看出来了。”

“你说话怎么开始像Spock了，Bones～”Jim在座椅上转圈圈，“我哪知道，Spock那个冰山，如果不是好久之前传送的时候看到他和Uhura接吻，我可能一辈子都不会知道他在和我最棒的通讯官谈恋爱！”

“是‘谈过恋爱’，而且我看不出来转椅子与让Spock和你再次交流有任何联系，Jim。”McCoy走近自己的办公桌，隔着桌子居高临下地盯着Jim。

Jim在McCoy的目光中减缓了椅子转动的速度，最后乖乖地停了下来，随手拿起了桌上的一只苹果啃了起来：“没有，但是我喜欢。”

“……我们要继续五年任务了吧？”McCoy又一次决定放弃与Jim争辩，换了一个话题。

“对，后天最后一批离岸休假的船员回来就出发，”Jim从座椅上跳起来，“我等不及让我们的焕然一新的银女士出发啦！到时候Spock肯定也得在舰桥上呆着，我就有机会捕捉他好好问问了。”他拍了拍McCoy的肩膀，“准备好面对新的太空病毒，Bones？”

McCoy目送着自家舰长兼好友离去的轻快步伐，摇着头坐回被蹂躏了的座椅上，又一次皱起了眉头：“我讨厌深空。”

Jim回到自己的准备室打算弄完此次停靠的例行报告，想到刚来到约克城的时候自己还打算就此留在这里，不禁自嘲地笑了一声。

没过一会儿，在他写报告的时候，他曾经感觉到过的那种莫名其妙的害怕与羞愧的混合又出现了，就像它一直在那里，只是他没有安静下来的时候感觉不到而已。

天呐，不会是精神分裂的前兆吧。

Jim自我安慰地笑了一下，怎么可能呢，我又没有什么失去记忆的时候。

然而那淡淡的情绪如影随形，搅得Jim心烦意乱，他很清楚那情绪不是属于自己的，可事实是它就在那里，在他脑海深处，微弱却无法忽略，像一只雏鸟在试图振翅一样轻微却又吸引去了所有的注意力。

啊——————

Jim使劲揉了揉脑袋，他也许真的应该去找找随舰的心理医师，但是作为舰长他去见心理医生又是不合适的……虽然心理医生会保密，可档案肯定会进入记录。

算了，Jim放下PADD伸了个懒腰，把吃完的苹果核扔进垃圾桶。过两天铁定能见到他的大副，到时候抓住他问清楚就行了。

但是当他从准备室里出来正好遇到Uhura的时候，他实在忍不住要问出口：

“中尉，我无意刺探，但是你是不是中断了与Spock的浪漫关系？”

他说出口之后立刻就后悔自己似乎还是越界了，虽然他用上了——用Spock的话来说——符合逻辑的礼貌，万幸Uhura的表情并没有任何向“受到了冒犯”的方向改变，事实上，她的表情是一种淡淡的伤感与惊讶的混合体。

“是的，舰长，我……”

“叫我Jim吧，现在还是休假期间。”

通讯官的眉毛好看地上挑了一下，但还是遵从了：“Jim...你说的是事实，我和Spock分手了。”

“我很抱歉……我是说，我觉得你与他挺般配的，都有过人的聪慧与逻辑。”

Uhura好笑地看了看舰长：“我以为万花丛中过的James Kirk舰长肯定明白‘般配’与真的有‘化学反应’是没有必然联系的。”

Jim一时语塞，事实上，他似乎有好几年没有真的进入一段认真的感情了，舰长的职责似乎占据了他的所有，保证银女士的顺利运转和他的船员们的安全是他每天早上睁开眼睛想到的第一件事和他每天晚上闭上眼睛之前想的最后一件事。在某些天马行空的时候，他甚至觉得自己可能会与他的Enterprise还有这深空结婚，在最后的最后，与之融为一体。

啊，不过他拥有与Bones和Spock的友谊，那令人感到无比的愉快，他是说，他不是无针注射器的狂热粉丝，也不怎么享受在自己兴致冲冲的时候被“这不合规定，舰长”浇一盆冷水。但是他还能说什么，他的医官和大副是最棒的，他可不指望能得到更好的朋友。

不，再说一遍，他不是在说自己是个受虐狂，谢谢。

Uhura似乎很享受此刻Jim无言以对的表情，她微笑了一下：“后天舰桥见，舰长。”在Jim反应过来之前，她就已经离开了。

————————————————————

Jim本以为再次登上Enterprise的时候自己会很激动，但事实上，从登舰、到达舰桥，到听到耳熟能详的“Captain on the bridge.”、指挥Enterprise离港，Jim的内心都一直是平静的，并没有什么特别的情绪，甚至是这些日子以来阴魂不散的那种害怕与羞愧感也不见了，只剩下面对无穷的星际的安谧，就像回家了一样。

“Spock，准备好了吗？”Jim习惯性地问站到自己身旁的大副。

“Always.”瓦肯人平视着船外幽深的太空，冷静地回答。

Enterprise离开约克港滑入深空，一切进入程序，Jim照例转身拍了拍身边的人的肩膀，准备回到舰长椅上开始值班，却在落下手的时候感觉到了好友下意识的退却。“怎么了，Spock，你哪里不舒服吗？前几天也一直没看到你。”Jim趁机小声地问。

Spock转头对上Jim的视线，又一下子挪开，仿佛Jim的眼睛里有什么东西烫伤了他一样：“我的身体状况处于瓦肯人的优良状态，舰长，你不必担忧。”说罢就坐回了自己的位置，开始工作。

Jim·我的大副躲着我·Kirk虽然捕捉到了自己的大副，然而他的大副、他最好的朋友之一竟然敷衍他！被大副冷落的舰长气鼓鼓地一屁股坐回舰长椅，动静之大让背对着所有人坐在操纵台前的Sulu和Chekov都感觉到了不对劲。

于是在Enterprise重新踏上征途的第一天，全舰上下从舰桥成员到轮机组成员、从医疗港成员到科学组成员，都知道了他们的舰长和他们的大副之间不太对劲。而我们的舰长在结束了值班回到寝室的时候，发现脑海里那不属于自己的回响越来越大了。

“上帝啊！”

洗完澡躺在床上，Jim开始与脑海里那与自己的意识不相容还越来越明显的情绪斗争。不知道是不是他的错觉，好像回到舰上之后那种感觉变得更加明显，他现在都睡不着了。就好比之前那只只能微弱地扑腾的雏鸟现在终于学会了小范围地飞翔，正在他的大脑里一小片地方四处扑腾。

这样下去，他迟早会被弄成神经衰弱的！不管Bones怎么说，明天自己一定要去要点药吃。可怜的舰长在床上翻来覆去，不知道过了多久，也许只有一会儿——这种睡不着的感觉实在太难受了——那种不属于他的情绪突然安静了下来，就像被什么不知名的力量抑制住了一样，雏鸟收回了羽翼，安安静静地窝了下来。

Jim赶紧抓住了这个机会，调整呼吸的频率和深浅，快速地进入了睡眠。但在被睡意完全包裹住之前，他还是隐约地感觉得到那块不属于自己的存在，只是目前它正以一种可以说得上是安静乖巧的姿态蜷缩在他的意识深处。

与此同时，舰长寝室一墙之隔的大副寝室里，Spock正在用冥想试图减弱那自发形成的纽带对他的舰长的影响。

是的，Spock S'chn T'gai，与他的挚友兼舰长，自发形成了纽带。

Spock反思过纽带形成的原因，作为瓦肯人，他对于肢体接触非常的谨慎而敏感，按理来说，就算有条件，他也是不可能与别人形成纽带的。后来有一天他终于意识到是哪一次——在他们对付富兰克林号的船长那千钧一发之际，他是用手拽着Kirk的手把后者从巨大的排气扇里拽出来的。纽带需要一定面积的皮肤接触才能形成，那也只有那个时候了。

意识到自己与Jim在没有意识的情况下形成了链接，Spock没办法感到大部分瓦肯人在找到链接伴侣之后的那种快乐，因为他并不确定自己的舰长是否会……愿意与一个瓦肯人“绑在一起”，毕竟自己的舰长很明显是喜欢女性地球人的——这一点可以从他在星舰学院里的表现看出来。

更不用说他从纽带那头感受到的来自Jim的迷惑不解与烦恼了，Spock猜想Jim应该是受到了纽带的影响，能感受到一部分自己的心情，却又不知道那些不属于他的感情从何而来。想到此，半瓦肯半地球血脉的企业号大副又感受到了一丝愧疚。

纽带的作用本来是为了让链接伴侣能感受到互相的状态和心情，如今却让纽带的一方不明所以地烦恼，另一方被愧疚和不安折磨。

为了让纽带的效力能减弱到最小，Spock在岸上假期期间一直躲着自己的舰长，但是一旦五年任务继续，作为企业号的大副及科学官，他不能不在舰桥与舰长一起工作。Spock料到了Jim会来问自己为什么在假期期间消失了，他也料到了当自己与舰长再一次站在一起的时候自己作为瓦肯人会受到比较大的冲击。

纽带那一头传来的热度与光明是Spock之前作为Jim朋友的时候就已经感受到的，那种舰长服的金色侵染科学组制服那蓝色的沉静，又或者是按太阳系比喻的话大概是遥远的海王星与太阳。而如今，Spock是直接通过纽带感受到那能灼伤他的热情和欢喜，瓦肯人趋暖的体制让他忍不住想要拥抱那近在咫尺的热度，但他不能，他给纽带那头带来的影响已经够大的了。

于是这天晚上当他感受到隔壁舰长寝室翻来覆去的不安时，Spock选择了用冥想隔断自己对纽带那一头的影响，相对应的他能感受到的Jim的情绪也变弱了。他已经完全不合逻辑地偷偷窥视Jim的温暖整个岸上假期了，他不能再让自己的私心影响到Jim的生活，更不能影响到企业号舰长的精神状态。

渴求温暖的因为惧怕自己的寒冷影响到那发光发热的源头，所以选择退却。

Spock从没指望过自己能得到一个伴侣，因为他作为半瓦肯半地球混血，对于瓦肯人来说，最看重的理智和冷静他还不够，对于地球人来说，他又太冷漠不讲情理——更何况对于天性热情、极富冒险和献身精神的James T Kirk。瓦肯人的确不怎么谈爱情，更多的时候链接的形成都是一系列严谨的逻辑判断之后达成的令人满意的“最佳算法”。Spock选择与Uhura在一起也主要是因为这位人类女性拥有他所倾佩的冷静理智与过人的语言天赋。

他不怎么会处理感情方面的事情，所以与优秀的通讯官在一起的那段日子他是愉快与迷惑并存的。Nyota对于他为了完成任务让自己处于险境的气愤Spock是不甚理解的，他脑海里尊崇的“The need of the most outweigh the need of the few or the one”让他不能理解地球女孩在他脱险归来之后的气愤。

直到那个人笑着对他改了那句话。

“The need of the one outweighs the need of the most.”

这是不合逻辑的。

但是Spock看着Kirk带着笑意但又认真的蓝眼睛，突然在那一刻明白了这句话的逻辑。

感情，大概是为了某个人而重写自己的逻辑吧。

就比如刚刚的那个瞬间。

Spock感觉到人类的血液溅到了自己的脸上，温热的。

这个任务无论如何都不应该轮到舰长来做，不仅因为舰长需要留在舰上处理外交事务，更因为这个任务的危险性。Spock留在舰上保证企业号的秩序是符合逻辑的，但是为了保护舰长所以与Jim一起出任务也是符合逻辑的，这两者哪怕是按瓦肯人的逻辑，都是无可指摘的。而Spock选择了后者，脑海中被阻隔了大半的纽带轻轻跃动着，昭示着不言自明的理由。

而过于专注于看护Jim的后背的Spock正是这样忽略了自己身后的危险。

“Jim——！”

Spock不明白，他不明白为什么刚刚分明还在自己视线之内往前探索的舰长能注意到在他身后的自己的身后袭来的危险。但现在的当务之急毫无疑问是赶紧……

“呼叫McCoy医生！”

医疗港的王急得一句话都没问，一眼都没多看他平日里口中的“绿血妖怪”就赶快给这辈子他遇上的最不省心的家伙（比他前妻还难缠！起码可以与妻子离婚的！）的伤口进行了最有效的处理，因为小混蛋的伤势太重，McCoy不敢贸然带着Jim传送上企业号，只能呼叫更多医疗港的人员下来进行护理。

Spock沉默地保持在一个不会影响到医护人员操作，但是又不至于看不到Jim的状态的距离，他感觉得到腹部自己的心脏在飞速的跳动，因为惧怕另一颗心脏的停跳，上一次有这种感觉已经是……

……是那次。

都是因为惧怕那颗心脏的停止。

[……Spock？]

企业号的大副差点很不冷静地在原地跳起来，因为他听到了毋庸置疑的他正在担忧的那个人的声音，那么的近，就像就在他耳边，就像……

就像在他的脑海里。

[Spock？你听得到我吗？]

就是在他的脑海里！Spock惊讶得站不稳，他深吸了一口气，发现自己很难接受Jim正通过那个自己隔断了的纽带在试图与自己交流的事实，作为一个地球人能感受到具体的纽带并且通过它进行对话！Spock差点都要忘记了Jim正在被企业号最优秀的医护人员抢救这一事实。

[Jim？]

[上帝啊，你竟然真的听得到我？这是什么，这不会就是你们瓦肯人最宝贝的那个纽带吧？我以前看到过这个的介绍，但是太少了，你们瓦肯人真是小气，一点都不愿意分享自己的习俗传统……]

[Jim！你还好吗？]

在Spock的脑海里也依然絮絮叨叨的Jim·不絮叨我会死·Kirk这才刹住了车，嘟嘟哝哝地回答：[我觉得我应该还好，因为你也听到了，我的神智还挺清楚的，应该就是失血有点太多了。你让Bones别那么担心了，我命这么大，死不了的。]

Spock感觉到自己的心脏最后紧缩了一下之后终于放松下来，立刻回归了规律的跳动。

“McCoy医生……McCoy医生，McCoy医生！”

“别吵！没看到正忙着呢！”

“Jim他不会有危险的，他让我转告你，让你不要那么担心。”

“哈？你怎么知道的，瓦肯人原来还隐藏了你们的读心能力吗？”

“……Jim通过纽带跟我说的。“

“……”

不知为什么，Dr. McCoy有一种“我最好的两个朋友背着我私聊”的感受。

没过一周，企业号的船员们就再次在广播里听到了自家舰长中气十足的声音，看到了自家舰长没心没肺的自信笑容——又是全体一起感叹我舰命大的时候了。

一切似乎都没什么变化，这些每天在星辰大海里漂泊的船员早已对登陆任务出一些小插曲习以为常。

但是又有一些事情变化了。

“Spock，你说，没了我你可怎么办哇？”

“Captain，你这么说是不……”

“我老早就承认我没你可怎么办了！”

“是的，Jim.”

FIN


End file.
